Between Thick And Thin
by DeityofDeath17
Summary: [Movieverse] Is it possible to fall for a human to fall in love with a robot especially if it happens to be your car? SamxBee! Rated for violence, death, torture, and gore.
1. Prologue: Breakup

Authors Notes: After watching the movie twice I just had to write a story, especially the SamxBee paring that seems to be flying around lately and I wanted to give my hand a try at it. Please don't be harsh and I do not tolerate flames or immaturity around my stories. This story is rated PG-13 for language.

Warning: This story contains romance between two males and if your uncomfortable please turn back now. It's not like I'm forcing you to read this anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Michael Bay and Hasbro. I just like to use the characters for pure entertainment.

Bumblebee: More like torture

Me: What was that?

Bumblebee: Nothing… (Scuffles feet)

**_Between Thick and Thin _**

* * *

**_Prologue: Breakup_**

Megatron had just been defeated and the city was a mess. Los Angeles had been once a beautiful city but it was destroyed by war between to alien organic from a planet called Cybertron. The Autobots had offered to help clean up the mess, but lately Sam Witwicky had been distracted. Yes, he was the hero that had saved the whole entire planet, but he couldn't help but feel that his hot girlfriend had distances herself from him and he wondered if he had done something wrong in their relationship. He watched as Optimus Prime clear some of the derbies were a couple of humans was trapped. Sam shook his head as he walked over to Mikeala who was helping Ratchet repairing a young girl's leg.

"Um . . . Mikeala, can I speak to you in private?"

Mikeala smiled at the girl and patted her on the head. The little girl looked up at the medic bot with such amazement. The girl's parents came and they thanked the both of them.

"Of course Sam. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Sam looked up towards Ratchet. He nodded, understanding that the two needed to be alone.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about Sam?"

Sam sighed. He tried to think of a way to say it correctly so Mikeala wouldn't get angry with him.

"I noticed that you have distance yourself from me lately. Have I done something wrong in our relationship?"

Mikeala smiled. Sam loved the way she smiled. To him, it was comfort and gave him warmth. He knew better though by the way her eyes looked.

"You have done nothing at all Sam. I quite enjoy our time together, and I love you. I think it's time that we need a break from each other Sam. The Autobots need you more than me."

Sam's mouth dropped, "Is this what the whole thing is about?"

Mikeala lowered her eyes to the ground, finding the cracked concrete interesting. She loved Sam more than anything, but she didn't want to break his heart at the same time. This was his victory not hers and she didn't feel accepted by the Autobots like Sam was. Besides, she could barely get him out of his brand new Camero, which happened to be Bumblebee.

"You know I love you more than anything Sam but this isn't my place. I'm glad that I helped you and everything but _please_ try and understand me." She walked up to him and kissed Sam on the cheek. Mikeala smiled at him before she turned and waved him goodbye. He watched Mikeala leave as his heart gave a painful squeeze. He sighed and shook his head. He would never understand girls but he knew that she would always remain in his heart.

* * *

Not far away, a yellow and black bot couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam. His spark squeezed painfully in his chest as he watched the scene. He wanted to bring Mikeala back and to make sure that Sam would be happy. Bumblebee hated to see Sam this way and he knew that it took him eons to make him happy especially if it was on the subject of Mikeala. 

Shaking his head, Bee decided to help Ratchet with the debris around the city. He knew that Sam was strong and he would continue on even though Bee couldn't help but feel like he had to be close to him. He was jealous whenever he and Mikeala would make out on his hood and for the fact that he wanted to be with the boy more than anything. Ratchet noticed the slight change of air around the yellow and black bot.

"Something wrong Bee? You seem depressed."

Bee growled to himself. It always had to be Ratchet to point something out.

"Stop worrying about me Ratchet. Do you always have to point out if something's not right?" snapped Bee.

Ratchet was shocked at Bumblebee's sudden change of attitude. Shaking his head, the medic decided to leave Bee alone. He could think of a conclusion of why Bee was acting like the way he did but they had work to do.

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: Ack, horrible chapter and please don't kill me for it! (Shakes and runs away from readers) I'm suffering from Writers Block and I had to write something and this popped in my head! And besides, this is only the prologue. If you want more please read and review! And like I said, no flames! I will not tolerate it. 


	2. Chapter 01: Nightmares

**A/N: Yay, I got positive reviews and that makes me want to continue on with this story. Thank you so much guys! I also forgot to mention this is one of those other human turns into a transformers fic and Starscream plays a big roll into this story! Well, I'm not going to spoil anything and I also have a job interview today so on with the fic!**

* * *

_**Between Thick And Thin**_

* * *

_**Chapter 01**_: _Nightmares _

It had been over a month since the clean up with Los Angeles and it seemed that everyone had forgotten about the war as the people continued on with their lives. The only people that had not forgotten about the war were Sam, Mikeala, Caption Lennox and of course the giant robots that fought the war. Nightmares had plagued Sam Witwicky and he would wake up, screaming and sweat running down his face. His parents had come into his room and asked what was wrong with him, but Sam had told his parents that it was just a dream and that they didn't need to worry.

He shoved his parents out of his bedroom as he looked outside his window and sighed. His Camero or should he say, Bumblebee was parked in the driveway, but Sam knew that Bee was worried about him. In his nightmare the war was still ranging on and that the Decepticons had been victorious and that Bee was being taking down by Barricade. Fluids that had filled Bee had leaked from the wounds that he had received from fighting the Decepticon and that Bee was on his knees. Sam knew for a fact that his friend would never give up and that he would fight to the death protecting him, but it felt like it was a worthless attempt since Sam couldn't a damned thing about it.

At least it was only a dream, so he kept telling himself that. It was morning before he knew it and that he had barely gotten any sleep. Dark circles were under his eyes and he had lost a lot of weight since food didn't seem very appetizing for an odd reason. Sam got dressed, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth and hurried out of the door before his parents could say anything.

"He left in a hurry," Mrs. Witwicky replied.

Mr. Witwicky shook his head and ruffled the morning paper, "Maybe he's in a hurry to meet his girlfriend Mikeala."

If only they knew the real reason for his hasty retreat. Sam breathed in some fresh air and shuddered at the cool wind brushed past him. It was gray outside and it just fitted his mood perfectly. He spotted Bumblebee in the driveway as Bee honked at him. The driver's door opened as Sam hopped in. It was nerve racking when he steeped inside Bee for the first time, but he slowly got use to it. He would tell Bee his most inner secrets that he had never told anyone else, not even his parents and Bee was good at keeping secrets.

Buckling his seat belt, he felt Bee's revere engines taking life as he backed out of the driveway and they begun to drive; for Sam he pretended to drive. "You seem quite. Anything on your mind Sam?" questioned Bee.

Sam jumped slightly. He knew he should be use to Bee speaking to him out of nowhere. The teenage boy rubbed his temples, as if to get rid of a horrible headache. Damn, he'd been thinking too much lately that he should tell his friend of what's been on his mind lately.

"Can we go to the look out Bee? I have something important to tell you."

If Bee in his robot mode, he would nod. Being understanding, Bee continued to drive as they came to the lookout were Optimus had sent out his message to any other surviving Autobots, which was a month ago. Opening the door, Sam stepped out, a bit shaky as he watched Bumblebee transformer. He was still amazed when he transformed in front of him. Even though Bee was the shortest among the rest of the Autobots, Sam couldn't help but feel like an ant compared to his friends size. The sun illumined Bee as he sat at the edge of the cliff that overlooked Los Angeles. Sam sat next to him. The view was absolutely beautiful.

"Now tell me what's been bothering you?"

Sam let out a sigh. "I know the war is over but I've been having nightmares Bee. Every since Megatron was destroyed he's been invading my mind, making me have these dreams. Every time I do dream, it's about you Bee. I see you near death by the hand of Barricade and Megatron finish you off. I can't do a damned fucking thing about it and you scream—" Sobs began to take over the boy as Bumblebee glanced down at his human friend. Bee scooted his hand as he rubbed Sam's back, comforting him. He completely understood the boy's pain. As for the war, he knew that it would never be over. How his spark squeezed tightly against the bots chest.

"Why?" sobbed Sam. "Why does it still affect me when I know this war is over?"

It was Bee's time to give a sigh, "Your body has taken quite a beating Sam and it's taken its tool on you. As for the war, I wish I could say it is over but it's not."

Sam gave a shudder as he choked on a sob. He wished that Mikeala were here with them and that why he would have someone to hug other than Bee. Don't get him wrong; he loved Bee more than anything but another human contact would make him feel better. He felt that Mikeala and Bee understood him more than Optimus, Ratchet, or Ironhide. It was amazing that just a mere finger from Bee could crush him.

"Shhh, it's all right Sam. I'm here and I promise nothing will harm you."

It pained Bee to watch this small boy suffer and he wanted to do something about it but what? What would kind words do other than sooth the boy? He ran his finger down the spine of Sam as he shuddered. He wanted Sam to be happy and he knew that he couldn't do anything other than worry about him when Sam would scream in the middle of the night, crying out his name. Sam sobs subsided as he inched closer to the warmth of Bee. He laid his head against Bee's side, which would be a hip if he wore human.

"Bee?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you had a choice, can you take this war to another planet?"

"We could but nothing has happened. I'm pretty sure that Starscream is planning on something though."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just have a feeling."

Sam shuddered and snuggled closer in Bee's embrace.

"Hey Bee?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Can you feel like the way 'us' humans do?"

Bee thought for a moment. "Yes we can feel what you feel."

"Like this?" Sam traced his finger on Bee's leg. He felt Bee shudder.

"I can feel that," Bee replied.

Sam smiled. "I also have another question."

"What could that be?"

"Do you transformers reproduce?" Sam felt his cheeks turn hot.

"That's what the AllSpark is for. When you are with someone for eons and if you trust that person completely you can join together in what's called Sparking."

"Sparking. What is sparking?" now Sam was confused.

Now it was Bee's turn feel his cheeks burn. He had never sparked with anyone in his life before, but he felt that it was Sam's best interest to know about his or her history.

"When you spark you move over that person until both your sparks are touching. As you humans put it it's called _intercourse_."

"Oh…" was all Sam could say.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Yes. Did you have someone back on Cybertron that you loved?"

Sam watched Bumblebee's expressions carefully. Bee was usually very good covering up his emotions and playing them out in songs on the radio. However, Sam was eager of what Bee's answer would be.

"I did."

Sam felt his heart been torn into two. So his guardian had someone and he didn't tell him? Than the boy felt anger. Why was he so jealous all of the sudden? He knew he should be happy for Bee, and since he didn't know Bee as much as this female had—

---"But she was terminated by Megatron and I was too late to safe her. I never sparked with her though but she was very special to me."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for telling me Bee. I think we should head home. It's getting dark."

Bee nodded as he transformed into the Camero. Sam smiled as he climbed into the divers seat as they headed off towards home, unknowing a Raptor 22 flying overhead.

* * *

Silently (if he could), Starscream flew over Bee and the human boy that had killed Megatron by putting the AllSpark into his chest, killing him instantly. He chuckled to himself knowing how much Bumblebee would put his life on the line to protect the human flash bag and now a plan forming into his head. If only Megatron could ever make him leader and make him carry out his plan on taking the human away from Bee and he just knew the person who could do that. He flew off, leaving a trail of white smoke in the air. 

_Oh Bee I know what your weakness is. What will happen if I take that person away from you? I know you are willing to die for a none worthy human and lets see if you could save your poor human now... _

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: **All right, you guys know what to do. I think I should have rated this story M because it does contain some adult material so what do you guys think? Anyways, if you want to know what evil plan Starscream is coming up with you guys know what to do. And can I please have more reviews? Thanks! I also forgot to tell you that my interview went grate! **


End file.
